Kitchen/FNaF1
Main = The Kitchen is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in which the camera feed of the room is disabled. In terms of location, it is connected to the Dining Area. The only animatronics who enter the Kitchen are Freddy Fazbear and Chica, as Bonnie always approaches from the West Hall and Foxy's fixed movement pattern does not include passing through the kitchen. Thus, the player does not have to worry about Bonnie or Foxy entering this location. Though Freddy is only able to enter the Kitchen from Night 3 onward, Chica often goes through this area when approaching the player on any night. If Freddy's jingle is heard while the Monitor is focused on the Kitchen, then he is inside. Chica's presence in the Kitchen can be determined by the clattering and banging of pots and pans, which can be heard regardless of whether the camera is on the Kitchen or not. Freddy and Chica can both be present in the Kitchen at once and make their respective signal noises, somewhat unlike the other camera feeds where only one animatronic can be seen present at a time. The Kitchen returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as part of the post-night minigames in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Like in the first game, there is no evidence of its appearance. Oddly, no door or hallway leading into it is present where it should be, not even one that is sealed off from the rest of the building. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, it is speculated that there is a kitchen in the house where the protagonist lives, as the banging of pots and pans are heard, similar to the first game. More evidence is shown by the entire map of the house when the player activates the "House Map" option in the Extras. The Kitchen reappears in Ultimate Custom Night, as Cam 04. Chica and the Puppet inhabit this room, and need to be checked frequently if they're activated. When Chica's activated, she shows that she's content by knocking around pots and pans. If she's not doing that, then that means she's grown bored of the music, and the player must change the music. Once they've done this, then Chica will resume knocking around pots and pans to show that she's content again. However, if the player changes the music while Chica is content, then she will leave the kitchen to jumpscare the player, and there is no way to stop her once this happens. When the Puppet is activated, then the player must check the kitchen in order to wind up the music box, like in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, or else the Puppet will jumpscare the player once the music box has completely wound down. Alternatively, the player can enable the Global Music Box to automatically wind up the music box and soothe the Puppet, with the cost of draining additional power, or use the Death Coin to remove the Puppet from the night. The kitchen once again appears in "Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted" as one of the 11 different areas visible under camera perspective. Its purpose in gameplay is almost entirely reminiscent to the kitchen present in the original "Five Nights at Freddy's", being, once again, an invisible room on the monitor. The monitor view is labeled as a disabled camera that can only pick up audio, reminiscent of what the player sees in the former game. As such, The only sign of Freddy or Chica's presence in the room is the noise they emit within it, that being the clanging of kitchen tools for Chica, and the Toreador March theme Freddy makes. Appearance The Kitchen is the only area where the camera is disabled for the entirety of the game, thus no description of its physical appearance can be provided. The only way to know for certain of an animatronic's presence within the Kitchen is through the audio (or via the Android version's Cheat Mode) - the clanging of various kitchen utensils and/or Freddy's jingle, though the latter is somewhat unreliable as the jingle does not always play when Freddy is in the Kitchen. The camera itself displays the lone text '-CAMERA DISABLED-' followed by AUDIO ONLY directly beneath it. The camera features exclusively a black background with lots of static covering it up. In Ultimate Custom Night, the Kitchen is once again completely unseen, with the only difference being that there is no "Camera Disabled" text, and the "Audio Only" text has been moved to the top left corner of the screen. In "Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted", the kitchen once again lacks any form of appearance, and, similar to the first game, displays "-Camera Disabled- Audio Only". Similar to the aforementioned game, this is compensated by the noises created by the animatronics that explore the room. Trivia *This is the only room without visual cues to determine whether the animatronics are inside. This is instead replaced by the aforementioned audio cues. **Scott Cawthon himself has stated that the Kitchen has no image because he wanted an area that was left to the player's imagination. *Strangely, Freddy's tune cannot be heard when he is present in the Kitchen on the mobile versions of the game. **This is likely due to the fact that sound channel volumes only work with computers, thus Scott had to eliminate them from all of the mobile ports. *Aside from the audio, no files for the Kitchen exist in the game. *In the beta version, there were locations for the security cameras on the map. The beta map suggests that the disabled camera would be on the northeast wall of the Kitchen. *Despite Chica generally moving swiftly and silently, she makes noises as if she was moving violently and sporadically in the Kitchen, hitting pots, pans, and kitchen utensils. *The sounds of Freddy and Chica being in the Kitchen can be heard even if the Monitor isn't up. *The time in which Freddy is present in the Kitchen is the only time Freddy will play his jingle while the player has at least some percentage of their power left. *A glitch may occur on the mobile version where if the animatronics move and the player switches to the Kitchen and another camera, the camera feed will be identical to the Kitchen's. This glitch also occurs on the PC version. It may occur if the Monitor is switched too quickly, or if an animatronic moves out of/into the Kitchen and within half a second (or less) after that, the camera view is changed. *Rarely, Chica can move through the Kitchen without making a sound. This can be caused by rapidly switching cameras (only possible with a touch screen) or other means. *There is no kitchen for the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 location, though this is appropriate as it no longer takes place in a pizzeria, so a kitchen is not needed. *There is no other "disabled camera" location like the Kitchen in the series, unless the cameras for the Show Stage and Parts/Service on the Custom Night of the second game and Cameras 1 and 2 in the Private Room if Ballora is in a Custom Night mode are counted. *A glitch may commonly occur in which the banging/clanging from the Kitchen can still be heard after Chica exits the Kitchen. *Even though the player can walk through Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the Minigames from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, they are still unable to see the Kitchen's appearance. The entrance to the Kitchen is sealed, like the entrance to the Restrooms. It is currently unknown why. **Since the Kitchen is inaccessible in every one of its appearances, it is the only area in the entire series which is never visible to the player in any way, shape, or form. *In the "Parts and Service: Chica" minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, it has been established that the clattering noises emanating from the kitchen indicate that Chica is rummaging around for food, as evident by HandUnit's prediction for Chica's acrid smell. |-|Audio= Several banging/clanging noises which can be heard coming from the Kitchen when Chica is present. Freddy's theme, the "Toreador March", which will play when he is present in the Kitchen. Category:Locations Category:Main Series Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's